Alien Breed
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed; ---- 1991 (Amiga version) 1993 (DOS version) Alien Breed Special Edition '92 1992 Plot ---- The game was based heavily and unofficially on the Alien films, specifically Aliens, and also on the 8-bit-era games Laser Squad and Paradroid. Alien Breed is a 'Run and Gun' genre top-down one/two player Alien shooter, either playing as 'Johnson' or 'Stone' in a highly enjoyable and playable 'gaunlet styled' game from the early 90's. Programmed on Amigas for Amigas later ported to MS-DOS, the game levels consisted of military installations above and below ground, drop ships, power loaders, narrow corridors and research laboratories and installations suggested of it's Aliens origins. Alien Breed consists of the player or players having to find the lift down to the next level, occasionally setting the self destruct sequence to blow up the level above them. The players collect or purchase a variety of weapons from the space station's computer terminals (Intex I-3000). In some versions of the game, these so-called Intex terminals provide additional features such as a clone of the classic computer game Pong. Credits found on the ground have to be saved for these weapons and other enhancements, each giving the players an edge over the gradually more and more powerful Alien forces. In advanced levels, players are occasionally trapped in enclosed spaces with huge "boss" aliens, reminiscent of the Alien Queen. Alien Breed was in many ways a 2D precursor to the popular 1993 FPS Doom. In both games the game play invariably consists of clearing each level by rampaging from point A to point B. (The third game in the series, Alien Breed: Tower Assault, introduced non-linear game play: some levels are not required to be completed before exiting, and the game can be completed in several different ways). Alien Breed Special Edition '92 was an expanded version, published in 1992 at budget price, and was hugely popular staying in the British software charts for more than a year. As well as being released on the Amiga, this version of the game was also released on the Amiga CD32 in a double-pack with Qwak. The player characters in this game and its sequel were named Johnson and Stone. By the third game (Alien Breed: Tower Assault) the player characters were named John and Nash. In keeping with the Aliens theme, a female voice over (the voice of Lynette Reade) provided warnings and other messages to the players. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Singleplayer, Co-op. Jump in any time co-op. Maps ---- Single Player Marine 6 Levels in Alien Breed. 12 Levels in Alien Breed Special Edition '92. Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Walkthrough Marines ---- Start in the landing bay of the Planetary Federation deep space outpost ISRC-4. Landing Bay, Level 1. Level 2. Level 3. Level 4. Level 5. Level 6. Alien Breed Special Edition '92. Level 7-12. Weapons ---- TS-16 Assault Gun Tri-Lazer Gun Refraction Lazer NX-2 Heatsense missiles J.A.28 Firewall Equipment ---- Credits, keys, ammo pickups and terminals. Intex Intex - IPC. weapon supplies. tool supplies. radar service. objectives. entertainment. game stats. info database. Aliens ---- Alien Queen Face Huggers Praetorians Aliens Green Aliens Vehicles ---- Security Choppers Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Microleague was a publisher found in 1989 in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. The primary aim was to publish sports related games, although Microleague ultimately published games from other genres as well (such as Alien Breed). Microleague developed games of their own which would bear the company's name in front of ttitle ,as in Microleague Baseball. Microleage also published various sorts of titles under different brands, either as result of the aquiration or as corporate strategy. These brands included Rabbit Ears, Ablesoft, Micro Sports Inc., KidSoft LLC., APBA, and General Admission. In 1997, Microleague filed for bankruptcy, emerged however a year later as AbleSoft and is still active. Achievements ---- Electronic hand map. 500cr Ammo nybble. 1000cr First aid kit. 2000cr 6 keys. 4000cr Extra life. 10000cr Codes ---- Future Releases ---- Alien Breed II. Patches ---- Reception ---- Alien Breed was released to critical acclaim. CU Amiga awarded it 90%, noting that 'Team17 have come up with a winner'. References Citations Alien Breed Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed. Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed